This proposal seeks funding for a Model 377 Automated DNA Sequencer (PE Biosystems). This equipment will be used for DNA sequence determination and electrophoretic analysis of DNA fragments by investigators at UMDNJ-Robert Wood Johnson Medical School and Rutgers University. This sequencer will enable scientists to use non- radioisotope methods, thus reducing the expense, hazard and environmental impact of these experiments. Data will be obtained more rapidly and accurately than by comparable manual methods, and will be provided directly via the on-campus computer network to the laboratories of individual investigators to eliminate clerical errors. Areas of investigation of the Principal Investigator, Terri Goss Kinzy, Ph.D. the major and minor users include the mechanisms and regulation of transcription, translation, mRNA decay, development, and cancer biology. Funding for these projects is through one or more grants from National Institutes of Health or the National Science Foundation. The equipment will be located in the 500 square foot central DNA Core Laboratory of UMDNJ-Robert Wood Johnson Medical School which, for many years, has been providing DNA services for in-house scientists and those at Rutgers University. Currently, over 100 investigators utilize the services of this facility which at present, operates one Model 377 Sequencer. Usage of the laboratory has increased greatly over the past two years, such that a larger capacity (96-sample) sequencer is necessary. The laboratories requesting this machine have major needs for DNA sequencing beyond the capacity of the current machine. Additionally, any extra capacity will be available to other users of the current machine, which includes more than 50 laboratories at Rutgers University. Rutgers University has no core DNA sequencing facility for general use, and the requested machine will also be used to support DNA sequencing projects for high school and undergraduate education. In addition, a wider range of DNA analytical techniques has recently become available utilizing the Model 377 DNA Sequencer, such as analysis of microsatellite instability and loss of heterozygosity. Trained personnel of the core facility will run and maintain all equipment to ensure optimal quality and speed. These personnel will also provide ongoing technical support to all users of this equipment.